


Dave? Is It Really You?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Watching The Umbrella Academy [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cute, Dave wants to wait, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, Klaus Allison & Vanya are the new best trio, Klaus says fine, Klave, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Klaus heard a familiar voice after his siblings went their various ways after seeing some alternate reality, Vanya finding out about Dad lying and her powers (what?). When Klaus turns to face the voice, he finds Dave.A.K.A. A Klave reunion featuring 12 year old Klaus and 30ish (idk exactly) year old Dave
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Watching The Umbrella Academy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854889
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	Dave? Is It Really You?

When Klaus turned around, following the heartbreakingly familiar voice of the, dead, love of his life, he was greeted with none other than Dave’s ghost, still in his military uniform, looking devilishly handsome as ever. “Dave!” Klaus gasped as he ran into his former ghost, now physically much older, boyfriend.

“Klaus,” Dave said, wrapping his arms around the now young teenage version of his short lived boyfriend, planting a kiss along Klaus’s curled hairline, “it’s so good to see you again.”

Klaus pulled away ever so slightly, looking at Dave’s dreamy eyes, trying not to get lost in the chocolate colored abyss, “How’d you find me?”

Dave laughed, holding Klaus closely to his ghostly chest, “You actually told me. Back in the A Shau Valley.” Klaus certainly didn’t remember telling Dave where he was from, let alone from another time. Dave must’ve seen Klaus’s confused expression and explained further, “You talk in your sleep, a lot. You said Umbrella, 2019, and Academy a lot. And when I heard people back in Dallas talking about some old guy with your last name adopting seven babies, I thought what are the chances? And it took a few years, but I’m here.”

“You’re here.” Klaus breathed, his head crashing back into Dave’s chest, Dave’s chin resting on his head, “You’re really here.”

Dave, still not used to being semi-solid, solid enough to touch and hold Klaus, said breathlessly, “Yeah, I am. And I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.”

Klaus, not even thinking, pushed up on his toes, trying to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips when Dave gently pushed Klaus’s shoulders down. Klaus, confused, asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just,” Dave started, trailing off.

“Just what?” Klaus asked, pushing away from Dave a bit, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just a little, weird.” Dave said.

Klaus asked, “Weird? Why? What’s weird?”

Dave hesitated, not wanting to hurt Klaus anymore, “It feels a little weird for me to be kissing a, what, 10 year old kid?”

“First of all,” Klaus started, “this is my 12 year old body. And second of all, I’m still me, I’m really 30 years old, mentally at least. You know, time travel and all.”

“I know that Klaus.” Dave said, taking a hold of Klaus’s hands, hoping to calm him down, “I know that, but how about, we just wait until your at least in your 18 year old body before we do anything more. It’ll make me feel better.”

Klaus thought over Dave’s proposal, the last thing he’d want is to make his ghost boyfriend feel uncomfortable due to his stupid child body. “Alright,” Klaus said, “I can wait six more years. But just a warning, I might not remember you then, long story, but my 29 year old self, after coming back from Vietnam, will definitely remember you.” 

Klaus hadn’t thought about how he was going to get back to Vietnam to meet Dave again, it was very unlikely that he’d have access to a briefcase again, but that was another problem for another day. Right now he just wanted to spend as much time with Dave as possible, even if it couldn’t be anything more than cuddling. Klaus loved to cuddle anyway.

“I think your sister’s coming.” Dave said, way to totally ruin the moment David.

“Which one?” Klaus asked, although it came out quite muffled due to his head being buried in Dave’s chest, “Is she kind of bossy but lovable? Or pretty quiet and really sweet?”

“Um, quiet.” Dave answered, trying to look at Klaus’s face, “Both actually.” Dave amended, now hearing a second voice joining in the quiet conversation he could barely heard down the hallway.

Dave’s solidity disappeared in an instant, Klaus near falling through him as Allison and Vanya rounded the corner, “Klaus!” Allison called, pulling Vanya with her as the two ran towards him.

“How can I help you my dear sisters?” Klaus asked, watching Dave move behind his sister’s from the corner of his eye.

“Well,” Allison started, looking between Vanya and Klaus, “Vanya had a great idea and we wanted to know what you thought. Vanya?”

Vanya looked her typical nervous self, although it usually wasn’t when she was talking to him, “Well I, we, thought, were, were wondering if you, you’d want to sleepover with us?”

Was Vanya and Allison inviting him to join their first sleepover, at least the first any of them could remember, instead of just having some alone time together? Ignoring the look Dave was giving him, Klaus turned all his attention to Vanya and said, “I’d love to.”

Allison, Klaus, and Vanya walked back towards Allison’s room, Klaus sneaking some looks back at Dave following them. Allison split off right as they reached the hallway their rooms were, saying she still needed to talk to Luther about a few things.

Klaus and Vanya settled into Allison’s room, both sitting on Allison’s bed for the second time that day. “So, what do you wanna do while we wait for Allison?” Klaus asked.

Vanya shrugged and suggested, “Do you want to braid my hair again? These ones are getting kind of loose.”

“Absolutely Van.” Klaus said, Vanya pulling the hair ties, bow, and clips out of her hair with Klaus’s help. As they waited Klaus braided Vanya’s hair again, this time in one big braid with no bow. Klaus silently hoped their father would never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not the biggest shipper I guess of Klave. But I do hope I did Klave stans justice with this
> 
> The remaining extra scenes are: Allison, Vanya, and now Klaus's sleepover, Luther & Allison's talk after watching season 1, Ben & Five's talk(mentioned in ep 9/ch 10), Five & Vanya during 2nd break, Allison & Luther during 2nd break, and lunch after Allison, Klaus, and Vanya leave. If any of you guys have other scene ideas please let me know!
> 
> WHO HAS SEEN SEASON 2?!?!?! I totally didn't stay up til 3am when it dropped my time and stayed up bingeing it until like 10am then was sad all day because of . . . things. PLEASE DO NOT PUT ANY SEASON 2 SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS, I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET. SEASON 2 SPOILERS WILL GET DELETED ONCE I SEE THEM. Spoilers posted after (8/8) will be left up, because it'll have been a week since season 2 dropped, and after that I can only do so much.
> 
> I am considering doing a watching fic for the 2nd season, it'll prolly be pretty long times between updates, like anywhere from 2 weeks to like a month or so, maybe even longer idk, between updates, because I'm going back to school/starting college soon. Would you guys be interested in that?


End file.
